My Dear Eren
by ZR.NA
Summary: Bagi Levi, dia dan Eren hidup dengan pemahaman yang sangat sederhana –Aku bahagia saat kau bahagia, kemudian sedih bilamana kau sedih—. A RivaEre/RiRen fanfiction for Event EREN'S BIRTHDAY
**My Dear Eren**

 **Pairing:** **Levi x** **Eren Yeager**

 **Attack on Titan © Hajime Isayama**

 **Romance**

 **Rate: T**

B **GM(Background Music): Panic! At The Disco-The End Of All Things (listen to this song while reading this fict )**

 **.**

 **My Dear Eren**

 **.**

Duhai, Eren. Cintaku, belahan jiwaku. Pulaslah kau dalam tidur nyenyakmu. Setelah seharian kita menghabiskan waktu berdua, petang hingga malam pun sama, kini saatnya menjemput mimpimu. Eren, tidurlah kau di dada kekasihmu ini. Biar kau dengar bunyi detak jantungku selalu tersebut namamu disetiap degupnya.

Ketahuilah, Eren, tiada yang bisa kuberikan selain kecupan dan pelukan tiap malam untuk mengantar tidurmu atau pun sekedar untuk menenangkanmu dari mimpi burukmu. Dan tentunya cinta yang tulus dariku akan selalu kusematkan padamu. Maafkan aku Eren, kekasihmu ini belum cukup bisa membahagiakanmu, belum bisa menghadiahkan kepadamu sesuatu yang spesial layaknya sepasang kekasih pada umumnya. Dan semua itu berakhir dengan senyuman serta kepengertianmu untukku "Tak apa Levi-san, kau sedang sibuk-sibuknya. Aku mengerti" . Hanya bisa kuberikan padamu apa adanya, Eren seperti yang kukatakan sebelumnya, yaitu cinta yang tulus. Karena ketahuilah, cinta yang tulus itu sulit kau temukan di dunia yang maha buas ini. Maka tetap pertahankanlah cintamu untukku, karena ketahuilah pula sesuatu yang kau tunggu akan segera datang padamu. Jadi bersabarlah wahai Erenku.

Maafkan juga keterlambatanku waktu itu, aku telah membuatmu tumbuh tanpa kasih sayang seorang Ibu. Ibumu seseorang yang baik, aku yakin itu. Andai ia masih ada, kau bisa merasakan kasih sayangnya sekali lagi dan aku bisa menunjukkan padanya bahwa kau telah aman bersamaku.

Eren, sejujurnya aku tak suka dengan sikap pengecutku waktu itu.

Di tengah bayangan pepohonan raksasa, gubuk tempat kita berlindung maupun bersembunyi dari terik matahari dan rintik hujan tak cukup dapat melindungi kita dari kejaran kepolisian militer. Hingga hari itu mereka menangkapmu. Empat prajurit bertubuh besar dengan baju kepolisian militer datang. Kau menangis melihat mereka memukulku. Kau meneriaki namaku meminta pertolongan ketika mereka menarikmu keluar gubuk secara paksa. Saat itu bukan hanya kau, kekasihmu ini pun menangis, Eren. Kau yang seharusnya kulindungi bagaimana mungkin aku tak bisa melindungimu.

Ketika itulah sikap pengecut ini tak lagi bersamaku dan telapak tangan kekasihmu yang kasar ini akhirnya berguna, masih bisa melindungi tubuh ringkihmu dari tangan-tangan kotor yang akan mengasingkanmu. Persetan dengan hukuman yang mereka tetapkan padaku. Bagiku kau yang terpenting, keselamatanmu, kebahagiaanmu. Hanya itu saja Eren, hanya itu.

Eren, perlu kau tahu tak semua kebahagiaan itu semu. Tiada sepersekian persen pun bagiannya dari kebahagiaanku saat kau berada disisiku, melihatmu dengan wajah tersenyum. Aku dan kau, Eren, kita hidup dengan pemahaman yang sangat sederhana. Aku bahagia saat kau bahagia, kemudian sedih bilamana kau sedih. Selesai. Maka janganlah bersedih, kekasihku. Aku tak suka melihatmu seperti itu. Karena kau lebih terlihat menawan jika tersenyum.

Tetapi belakangan ini kau lebih sering menangis. Kau sering sekali menangis disaat terlelap. Jika sudah begitu, dengan hati-hati aku mengelus surai kecoklatanmu lembut dan perlahan. Takut kau tersakiti jika aku memperlakukanmu dengan kasar. Terkadang kau juga menangis di belakang gubuk secara diam-diam. Kau yang sering mengeluarkan air mata membuatku terdiam memerhatikanmu, mencari tahu apa yang telah membuatmu menjadi seperti ini. Lalu kau bercerita padaku tentang kepedihanmu, ternyata kau rindu akan kehangatan keluarga.

Duhai kekasihku, Eren. Ampunilah diri ini. Sungguh aku ingin berdoa agar Tuhan mengangkat semua penderitaan serta kesedihanmu. Namun aku merasa tak pantas berdoa pada Tuhan. Terlalu lama hatiku ini beku untuk sekedar mengingatNya. Jika Tuhan sudah tak bisa mengampuni aku lagi, biarkan Tuhan dan orang-orang lain menghukumku seberatnya. Tetapi kau, Eren, jangan sekali-kali kau melakukan itu padaku. Bukankah telah kukatakan bahwa aku melakukan segalanya untukmu?

Maka dengan berat hati aku meninggalkanmu sendirian di gubuk ini untuk menebus kesalahanku. Aku akan berkunjung ke kampung halamanmu, mencari kemudian membawa beberapa harta yang tersisa untuk pelampiasan rasa rindumu.

Duhai, Eren. Cintaku, nyawa tubuhku. Jikalau kau ingin menangis, menangislah. Biar air matamu sudah kering saat aku kembali. Nantikanlah aku demi membawa kebahagiaan untukmu, memberikan sesuatu yang kujanjikan meski harus berhadapan dengan makhluk raksasa atau pulang dengan bagian anggota tubuh yang sudah tak utuh lagi. Semua itu demi kau, Eren. Karena sumpahku padamu ikut mengalir di dalam darahku. Tidak ada jangka waktunya, kapan harus mulai, dan kapan berhenti. Dari awal sampai akhir, dan berulang seterusnya. Selama engkau masih hidup sebagai Erenku, aku pun masih hidup sebagai Levimu.

Eren, tahukah kau apa yang kutemukan di reruntuhan rumahmu? Sepasang cincin perak peninggalan Ibu dan Ayahmu. Walaupun hanya benda bundar ini yang dapat kutemukan, tak bisa kupungkiri rasa bahagia yang menggelitik hati. Bisa kubayangkan wajah kagetmu dan mata besarmu membulat lucu berkilau lebih indah dari permata. Sepasang cincin ini akan kuberikan padamu dengan caraku sendiri. Benar, Eren, aku akan memberikannya dalam bentuk lamaran. Pada hari ulang tahunmu di hadapan semua orang yang menyanyangimu.

Di hari bahagia kita akan kusematkan cincin milik Ibumu di jari manismu, begitu sebaliknya kau akan sematkan cincin milik Ayahmu di jariku. Satu hal yang harus kau ketahui Eren, bahwa aku sangat mencintaimu.

Aku tak mau kehilangan sedetik pun wajahmu dari pandangan. Maka dari itu, izinkanlah kekasihmu ini terus berada di dekatmu hinggaa hari yang dapat memisahkan kita tiba. Di hari bahagia kita, izinkanlah aku untuk mencium bibir mungilmu, mendekapmu, dan membisikkan beberapa kata buatmu…

"Aku adalah pria yang sangat beruntung karena dapat memilikimu, Terima kasih dan selamat ulang tahun sayangku."

END.

A/N: Halo! Lama tidak menuangkan isi otak saya dan mempublishnya di sini. _My Dear Eren_ adalah fanfic RivaEre saya yang ke dua, dan ini spesial untuk meramaikan/mempringati Ultah Eren dalam **Event EREN'S BIRTHDAY** oleh grup facebook RivEre tercinta - **RivaEre/RiRen & Erumin Indonesia ShipPer**. Cerita ini saya persembahkan untuk seluruh RivaEre/RiRen shipper dan tentunya untuk Eren, calon kakak ipar saya yang berulang tahun tanggal 30 kemarin. *Ehem saya tahu ini sangat telat,mohon maafkan saya .

Saya ucapkan terima kasih kepada pembaca yang sudah setia membaca cerita dua insan ini hingga selesai.. akhir kata saya ucapkan …. REVIEW please :D.. matane~


End file.
